vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Serratura
The Serratura is a dark object that was cursed by an unknown witch at some point in history, only to be later obtained by Father Kieran and hidden in his secret apartment. By appearance, it resembles an intricately carved bronze medallion with Runic markings. Lucien Castle and Tristan de Martel wish to use it to lock the Mikaelson siblings away in order to both get revenge on the family for Elijah ruining their lives while still ensuring their own survival by protecting the Original vampires from harm. Description Roughly translated from an Italian word that means "Lock," this medallion is said to be made of bronze and is a large, flat coin as big as the palm of the hand that has an intricate web of symbols that resemble Aztec hieroglyphics on one side. The Serratura described to have the power to trap one or more people when they are in the same place within a magical boundary that supposedly cannot be broken. The spell within the medallion is so powerful that it requires the most powerful witch in New Orleans, The Regent, to activate. Once active, the Serratura need only be placed on the location that its barrier is meant to envelope, and any occupants of that space, be they dead or alive, will remain trapped forever. Throughout The Originals In Beautiful Mistake, Camille O'Connell, who had been arrested under suspicion of murder by Detective Will Kinney at her uncle Kieran's secret apartment, was kidnapped by Lucien Castle, who brought her, Detective Kinney, and her entire collection of dark objects (which had been taken by the police as evidence in their case) to his penthouse apartment. Lucien then threatened the detective's life in order to force Cami to search through the dark objects, which she had cataloged extensively, and find him a large bronze medallion with Runic markings, as he believed the medallion as hidden within another one of the objects. Though Cami attempted to deceive him by instead giving him a cursed monkey skull that caused excruciating pain and temporary blindness in whomever touches it, she was eventually given no choice but to give him the medallion, which was hidden in what looked like a needle embedded in a round, solid brown base. Meanwhile, at the Mikaelson compound, Aurora de Martel began to explain to Klaus Mikaelson what the dark object actually was-- the medallion is known as the Serratura, a device that, once activated with the correct spell, can magically entrap a person or persons within an unbreakable magical boundary. According to Aurora, Lucien and her brother Tristan intended to trap Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus behind the boundary to both ensure they could not be harmed, as the death of their sires would result in their deaths as well. This boundary around the Mikaelson siblings was also meant to be a punishment, as they still hated Elijah for having compelled them to believe they were Klaus, Rebekah, and himself and flee their home in 1002 to trick their father Mikael into hunting The Trinity instead of his own children; this mind control remained active until 1114, when Elijah and his siblings were all daggered by the Brotherhood of the Five vampire hunters. In Out of the Easy, while at the Thanksgiving Dinner Party, Lucien reveals that he has the medallion. Lucien hands it over to Klaus to give the proof of his loyalty. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, ''Tristan utilizes the threat of once again being possessed by Finn Mikaelson to convince the new Regent, Vincent, to perform the spell to activate the Serratura. He then utilizes Hayley as blackmail in an attempt to get Elijah and Niklaus to be in the same location, so they can be trapped. However, after the brothers kidnap his sister, he meets them at the docks. Going inside one of the crates in order to free Aurora, he instead finds himself trapped by the very medallion that he intended to use. 'Aurora' is revealed to actually be Camille O'Connell, who, as a human in transition, falls under neither the status of alive nor dead, rendering her immune to the barrier's power. Elijah and Niklaus then through the crate, Tristan, and the Serratura into the bottom of the ocean. Requirements * '''The Regent Activation: '''Only the regent of the Witch Comunity can and has the power to activate the serratura * '''Union Place: '''To lock something away whatever is intent to lock need to be in the same place. * '''Incantation:' TBA Loopholes * 'Vampires in transition: '''A vampire in transition in not afected by the serratura so they are imune to the bound. * '''Usage: '''The serratura can only be used once. Gallery Normal_TO306_2753.jpg|Lucien finds the medallion Normal TO306 3239.jpg|The medallion Normal_TO307_3011Lucien-Klaus.jpg|Lucien hands over the medallion to Klaus Normal_TO307_3047Klaus-Lucien.jpg|Klaus takes the Medallion Trivia * The Serratura is the mysterious weapon that The Trinity wants to use against the Mikaelson family. ** Its important to note that they wish to do that so they can protect the vampire race from extinction. This same kind of plan was shown in ''TVD Season Three finale, when the Mystic Falls Gang locked Klaus in a coffin to protect him (and themselves) from Alaric while he was under the control of his dark alter-ego. *** It is probably the reason why they arrived in New Orleans and staged the killings, so to get to Camille and her collection of dark objects. * Like other enchanted objects, such as the Rosary of Madness, this medallion needs to be activated by a spell. **It was revealed by Shen Min that the Strix need Davina Claire to activate the device, due to her access to the knowledge of the Ancestors, as Regent. * The ritual to activate the device and the result of this action have yet to be revealed or confirmed. * In Out of the Easy, Lucien reveals that the medallion is in his possession. * Lucien hands it over to Klaus to give the proof of his loyalty. * in Savior, the medallion gets stolen by the Strix vampires who attacked Freya on her way to the parking lot, and handed over to Tristan. *Tristan tried to cut a deal with Klaus that he use the Serratura to seal away his siblings while he remained to protect them. *The Serratura creates a barrier that cannot be passed by anything alive or dead, since vampires in transition are neither, they can freely pass between the barrier. See also Category:Objects Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Dark objects Category:Weaknesses Category:Witchcraft